Talk:The Augments (episode)
Klingon Battle Cruiser Wasn't the Klingon Battle Cruiser disabled by Enterprise in this episode of the same class as Vorok's battle cruiser? Shawn Crowder The credit here says he was a MACO, but his profile says he was a stunt double in this episode. Which is correct? Could he have been a double for one of the actors playing a MACO crewmen? If so, which one? — Greg (talk) 15:48, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Please read the complete profile. He was a MACO as you can see here. In addition he also served as stunt double in this episode. It is not unfamiliar for a stunt performer to play several parts in an episode. They sometimes appear in different acting parts AND doubled someone. So both credits are right. Btw, the credit list on his page did I get from Mr. Crowder himself. – Tom 15:53, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Similarities I removed these supposed similarities to : :Also reminiscent of ''Star Trek II is Captain Archer being ejected into space before the pathogens can reach him, and appearing in the transporter room severely frost bitten--possibly an allusion to the Klingon proverb mentioned by Khan: "It is very cold in space." :The bird of prey and Enterprise firing photon torpedoes over the curvature of Qu'Vat colony is similar to the firing of Spock's tube onto Genesis. Both of these are a bit of a stretch; either way, unless we know for sure the similarities were intended, they don't belong here. --From Andoria with Love 06:43, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Isn't Persis's line about Botany Bay is the same as Kirk's in Space Seed? Trekkie626 20:04, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :They both note the real world existence of a penal colony... --OuroborosCobra talk 20:07, September 11, 2009 (UTC) speculation/opinion * Given Soong's line about "at least two habitable planets" in the Briar Patch, it seems quite possible that, had the Augments stayed there, they may well have ended up on the Ba'ku planet - one can only imagine what might've happened had those two very, very different societies crossed paths. (removed) – Morder 23:05, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Continuity Error? I remember there was an earlier episode of Enterprise where they specifically stated, "Klingons don't have escape pods on their vessels, as it is considered cowardly," or something to that extent, yet in this episode, Soong escapes the Klingon Bird of Prey using an escape pod. :It's been known to happen. — Morder 10:16, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Mediterranean :*''* The map of Qu'Vat colony on the Enterprise tactical display resembles partially that of European, Asian and African coastline, as the Mediterranean Sea, the Black Sea and the Red Sea are clearly recognizable.'' I don't see it. And original research. — Morder 16:30, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Qualified editor needs to rewrite This article is quite difficult to read, with several instances of missing words, words that make no sense in context of their sentence, and editorial asides, notably with the phrase "As is typical of Star Trek stories..." It's annoying enough I had to stop reading to write this. I have not seen the episode, and cannot even guess what some of the needed corrections should be. 17:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Foreshadowing In addition to foreshadowing the events of TOS, this also foreshadows the events of Star Trek: Into Darkness where Section 31 recovers Kahn from the Botany Bay. Since Enterprise is part of the continuity of the Alternate Reality, I think we should note this. 19:48, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :If it is noted, it would have to be carefully worded as was made after this episode aired whereas obviously wasn't, so any "foreshadowing" would be coincidental. --| TrekFan Open a channel 03:16, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm not so sure "coincidental" is the right word, since the production team of the new movies obviously had access to this material, in the same way that the production team of Enterprise had access to TOS. It might be phrased as such, "The recovery of Kahn from the Botany Bay would go onto play a major role in the Alternate Universe in the plot of Star Trek: Into Darkness." What do you think? 19:37, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :That sounds alright to me. What I was getting at is that we shouldn't imply the production team of Enterprise did it to intentionally foreshadow the movie. It's inclusion in this episode is rather a reference to TOS. Go ahead and add it as a bg note if you want. --| TrekFan Open a channel 23:12, February 1, 2014 (UTC)